Depairing Hope: New Beginings
by the.blind.seer
Summary: She's like Tohru in unlike ways, but they don't know that. Or that she's even there. Because, though the new school year has started off well, Yuki, Tohru and Kyo are in for a heck of a school year. Why? Because Atsuya Naoya is here to stay.


Despairing Hope: New Beginnings

Disclaimer: All Characters come from the popular mange, Fruits Basket. I claim no ownership of these characters. However, Atsuya is my own creation.

Key:

" - ": Speaking

- : Author's Note (a.n)

Italics: thought, inner voice, past event, etc.

' - ': Speaking in past event

( - ): Extra Information

-----------------------

_New Beginnings_

Mid Summer…

'_Shigure, may I ask again why we're adding an extra room to the house?' Yuki Sohma was normally an understanding young man, but when it came to his cousin, Shigure, he tended to question a little more than usual. _

_The dark haired older man turned, a small smile crossing his face. _

'_Oh, nothing, it just struck my fancy that we needed a little more space,' he replied merrily. _

_Coming from Shigure Sohma, the writer, this was a valid answer. _

_Shigure giggled then, making Yuki look at him sharply, an inquiry in his violet eyes. 'Plus! This will give me an extra room to hide in when my editor comes by!' He finished this statement by beginning to laugh behind the back of his hand. _

_Yuki sighed, shaking his head at his cousin's antics. 'This will only mean that Miss Honda will need to clean even more,' he pointed out as he continued painting the wall. _

_Shigure waved a dismissive hand between bouts of laughter. 'Oh, I'm sure it's fine! Knowing Tohru, she won't mind one bit! Anyway, the family comes over enough that I think this addition will benefit us greatly.' He smiled once more, then promptly left the room so Yuki could finish painting (not helping himself of course). _

_Yuki sighed once more, unsure if he should be glad or worried that Shigure actually made sense…_

_-------------------------- _

Early fall…

The bell rang with an alacrity that could only mean the end of school. The Kaibara High school students began to quickly make their way out, talking excitedly of their first day of school.

Among the many groups that exited the building, one particular one stood out.

Well, actually only one particular member stood out. Orange was an unusual hair color after all.

Kyo Sohma trudged along with Yuki and Tohru, his hands in his pockets. They had just said good bye to Uo and Hana and were heading back to their home. Tohru turned to the lean muscled young man, an ever bright smile lighting her face.

"Um! Kyo, how was your first day back?"

An aggravated look crossed his features, and then he sighed, not looking at her. "It…was fine, I guess," he replied, sort of out of the side of his mouth. Suddenly he rounded, pointing across Tohru at Yuki and yelled, "But we have those classes with that damn rat!" He gave Yuki a vehement look.

The Prince of Kaibara High looked back at him, his own irritation less noticeable. He smirked slightly.

"That's your own problem if it bothers you so much. If you'd stop trying to embarrass yourself by trying to fight me during class, you might find things more enjoyable. If you can't handle that, just change classes. Miss Honda and I can manage on our own." He turned to the young woman, his smirk a smile now.

"How about your day Miss Honda?" He asked, ignoring the outraged look on Kyo's face (and the cat ears).

Tohru jumped (she'd been trying to think of something to say to make Kyo feel better), a blush coming to her cheeks.

"Oh, well, I had a great day! Uo and Hana are in most of my classes and I have classes with you and Kyo, too. I think this will be a wonderful school year."

Yuki's smile widened. "I believe so, too."

Tohru paused for a moment, causing her two companions to stop. They were about to ask (well, at least one of them was) what was wrong when she broke out into a smile.

"I have a great idea! My boss let me off today since it was the first day off school, so how about I make a big dinner to celebrate it?"

Both of the Sohmas studied her, one with a kind smile the other…well, he wasn't quite looking at her at all.

"Whatever." Guess who.

"I believe that's a wonderful idea, Miss Honda."

-------------------

They soon arrived home, the sun shining above them. The day was truly beautiful and it made their first day back all the better. However, despite the perfectly sunny, blue skied day, none of the three enjoyed it for there was something terribly wrong when they got to Shigure Sohma's home.

There was the pleasant smell of food wafting from within the house.

Now, that seems like a good thing, and in a way it is. However, there was one very big problem. Shigure Sohma couldn't cook.

The trio hastily made their way to the house, pausing only to take off their shoes.

Kyo, though, simply sniffed the air and made his way to the kitchen, not bothering to take his off.

Just when Yuki and Tohru were about to head in, a yell came from the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing!?," came Kyo's voice.

When they arrived, they both stopped, taking in the scene before them.

Kyo stood just ahead of them, his body spread in a surprised stance, staring at the young woman who stood at the stove.

Shigure, wearing his usual 'novelist kimono,' stood next to the girl in the not-so-usual situation. He had one of those 'Heheheh' kind of looks, like a girl caught telling a secret.

Silence.

The young woman, who remained facing the stove stirring something that smelled a lot like curry, decided to turn then.

Her hair had been put into a bun, but sever sandy blonde strands were left to frame her slender face. And in that face were a pair of green gold eyes that held them all in one glance.

She arched an eyebrow, a slightly sarcastic smile accentuating her face. She bowed respectfully to them.

"Hello, I'm Atsuya Naoya. And, heh, I'm your new house mate."


End file.
